Our bad Love Story
by Hachi06
Summary: Serie de One shots de Anna y Hans (OTP) Hansanna
1. Lemmon

**Antes que nada, pido disculpas xD es mi primer Lemmon oficial y me da mucha vergüenza que haya sido con 2 personajes Disney XDD Lo siento, estoy así de enferma jajajaaj**

**Anna y Hans son mi OTP de Frozen, así que perdón de antemano por si hay algún/alguna HELSA xDD Y también perdón por los/las fans de KRISTANNA!**

**Bueno, espero que os guste :D Dedicadísimo a mis niñas: Aless, Arih y Sara! Os quiero!**

* * *

Anna bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras escoltada por dos guardias del Castillo. La decisión de Elsa de encerrar al que habría sido su asesino, para juzgarle ella misma, no sabía si le gustaba o no. Pero no iba a discutir con su hermana por culpa de ese sincorazón. Tampoco conocía la razón que le había llevado a ir a verle. Una vocecilla en su cabeza, le decía eso le ayudaría a cerrar ese capítulo tan horrible de su vida... pero en el fondo, ¿era realmente por eso?

Al llegar a bajo, delante de las rejas que encerraban al preso, había un guardia con una antorcha.

-Princesa. ¿Sabe vuestra hermana que...?

-La Reina no tiene por qué saberlo.- consiguió decirle con toda la autoridad que pudo recopilar en ese momento.

Los 3 hombres asintieron con la cabeza y le hicieron una reverencia.

-Si necesita ayuda o lo que sea, alce la voz- le dijo uno de ellos, abriéndole la puerta de barrotes y dándole la antorcha.

-Gracias.

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándola dentro de aquella habitación, alumbró hacia un rincón, dejando entrever el motivo por el cual había bajado.

-Vaya... ¿A qué debo tu presencia?- le susurró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Qué pinta más horrible tienes.

La taladró con la mirada. Esa mirada tan marrón y tan verde al mismo tiempo. Notó cómo un peso le cayó en el estómago, como cuando cayó por la motaña, mientras huía junto con Kristoff de un muñeco de nieve enorme.

-Si has venido a regodearte, te aviso que...

-Hans...- suspiró -No he venido a pelear.

Dejó la antorcha en una argolla, en la pared y buscó dónde sentarse. Vio un pequeño catre y un pequeño taburete de madera y se decantó por lo segundo. Si por algún motivo, tenía que salir corriendo, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Hans, le sería más rápido el taburete.

-Entonces a qué has venido.

Ni ella misma lo sabía, así que se dedicó a mirarle largo y tendido. Se tensó de arriba abajo. Había sido una mala idea bajar y le daba rabia admitir que, en verdad, era donde quería estar. Hans sólo le había aportado dolor y casi muere en sus manos, pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba estar en esa mazmorra con él, mirándole con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía él.

-No sé por qué he venido.

Consiguió sonar dura, a pesar de que parecía gelatina por dentro.

Hans soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó del suelo, arreglándose la camisa y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Anna le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Así, desarrapado, parecía mucho más hombre que vestido de gala y otra vez notó el peso cayéndole en el estómago. Inspiró hondo y se dedicó a mirar al frente.

-¿Sabe tu hermana que estás aquí?

-No.

-¿Y ese "picahielos"?

-Se llama Kristoff. Y no. Tampoco sabe nada. He venido porque he querido.

-Oh... Entonces es una visita clandestina... La niña buena saltándose las normas por alguien que casi acaba con su vida. Un poco estúpido por tu parte.

En el momento en el que Hans dio un paso hacia ella, Anna se puso de pie de un bote, haciendo que el taburete rodara por un par de peldaños.

-Shh... Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero su experiencia ya le había enseñado a no fiarse de las apariencias, así que, reculó unos pasos, notando cómo la pared le impedía alejarse más de él.

Hans llegó a su altura. Podría haber gritado, pedido auxilio, salir corriendo, pero, sin saber por qué, dejó que el pelirrojo se le acercara lo suficiente como para notar su respiración en la frente.

-Por qué has venido.- le volvió a preguntar.

Pero Anna estaba en blanco. Sus ojos sólo iban de sus labios al escote en pico de su camisa y otra vez hacia sus labios.

-N-no lo sé...

En ese momento, Hans cogió su cara entre sus dos manos y la besó sin ella esperárselo. El primer instinto fue el de quitárselo de encima, pero no sabía si es que porque no quería o porque él ejercía una fuerza mucho más superior a la suya, que no le apartó ni un milímetro de ella.

Tenía la garganta seca y le dolía al tragar. Sus piernas parecían flanes y se alegró enormemente de que la pared la sostuviese.

Como su instinto de víctima no le respondía, decidió obedecer a su otro instinto. Se cogió fuertemente a la cintura del Príncipe, que la prisionaba contra el muro.

Notaba la lengua de Hans dentro de su boca, danzando con la suya, succionándole el labio inferior alguna que otra vez... parecía que tuviese hambre y que ella fuera un suculento manjar que había aparecido por Arte de Magia. Y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba aquélla sensación que le recorría toda la columna. Nunca se había sentido así... y empezó a necesitar más.

Sin saber cómo, llevó sus dedos temblorosos a la camisa de Hans, desatando un par de botones. Le miró a los ojos, que ya no escupían odio, sino algo diferente. Algo que quería descubrir qué era. Volvió a conducir su vista al pecho del pelirrojo, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

Puso un dedo en la clavícula y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta el ombligo. Hans se estremeció y su instinto volvió a tomar el control. Puso sus labios en el punto dónde acababa el cuello y empezaba el pecho y comenzó a besarle suavemente, rozándole a penas. Cuando Hans echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y suspiró, empezó a lamerle todo el recorrido que había hecho antes con el dedo.

Al llegar al ombligo, paró. Notaba perfectamente todo lo que marcaban los pantalones de Hans y se asustó un poco. Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Pero sus manos no respondían a su cerebro y empezó a desabrocharle los cordones del cierre del pantalón.

Sacó, lo que para ella había sido un secreto hasta el momento, y lo observó atentamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma al no tener miedo de aquél miembro que se erguía ante ella, reclamándola urgentemente. Instintivamente, empezó a masajearle. Hans puso las manos en la pared, probablemente, para no caerse al suelo tampoco. Notaba cómo tenía que apretar los labios para no hacer ruido al respirar fuerte. Después de un rato masajeándole, vio que una gota de un líquido transparente asomaba por la punta y, sin pensárselo, porque su cuerpo ignoraba totalmente su cabeza, entreabrió la boca y lo besó. Sin separarse de él, empezó a lamer esa punta salada. Siguió experimentando, notando a veces cómo Hans le acariciaba la cabeza, sin llegar a hacer presión.

Lamió el miembro erecto de arriba abajo, frotando y besando, mientras Hans luchaba por todos los medios no hacer ruido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fallaba y no podía evitar que la habitación se llenara de las respiraciones fuertes de éste. Lo que más le sorprendió, a parte de que no podía parar, es que aquello la estaba excitando a límites que no conocía. Apretó sus muslos y gimió sutilmente, con el pene todavía dentro de la boca, y continuó succionando de arriba abajo.

-Para... No quiero terminar así...- logró decir Hans, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Se probó a sí mismo cuando volvió a comerle la boca, saboreando cada resquicio con la lengua. Eso ya no podía pararse.

Sin separarse de ella, la llevó a una mesita que había justo debajo de la antorcha y la sentó encima. La recostó, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, dejando las piernas colgando. Como había hecho ella con él, le desató el corsé y pasó una mano por todo el torso de la pelirroja, mirándola, viendo cómo no era el único que se moría porque todo aquello terminara de una vez. Quiso arrancarle la ropa, pero luego habría problemas. Aunque bien mirado, a él le daba igual si Anna salía mal parada de todo aquél asunto, pero su lado racional consiguió que le abriera el corsé y la camisa sin destrozar nada.

La observó todo el rato que quiso. Esos pechos tan bien puestos, tan suaves al tacto, con esa piel tan blanca. Se relamió antes de llevar su boca a los pezones de Anna, succionándolos lentamente, sin hacerle daño. Emitió un débil gemido, lo que provocó que hiciera lo mismo con el otro pero con más habilidad. Anna apretaba los muslos y se retorcía, tapándose la boca con una mano.

"Qué preciosa", pensó. Tan virginal, tan infantil. En ese momento, le pareció adorable de verdad.

Le sonrió mientras levantaba su falda hasta la cintura. La ropa interior de la Princesa pronto fue a parar al suelo y Hans volvió a tomarse su tiempo en contemplar lo que tenía delante. Tan naranja por fuera y tan rosado por dentro. Los fluidos hacían que las paredes interiores brillaran y el olor que emitía... tan limpio y sucio a la vez, tan fresco. Empezó besando despacio, para disfrutar de las reacciones de Anna, quién estaba claro, nunca había sentido eso, levantando su torso de la mesilla, apoyándose en los codos, intentando no hacerle daño con las piernas, pero sin poder evitar retorcerse.

Qué dulce era... en todos los sentidos. Cada vez le besaba y le lamía más fuerte, succionando los labios internos, jugando con la punta de la lengua en su clítoris.

Podría haberse pasado un rato todavía más largo bebiendo de ella, pero él también necesitaba ser saciado de inmediato, así que se puso de pie otra vez y dejó que Anna se probase a sí misma, devorándole la boca desesperadamente.

-Por favor...- la oyó suplicar.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no tardó complacerla.

Se posicionó bien en su entrada y entró despacio, dejando que las paredes vírgenes de Anna se adaptaran a él, hasta llegar a la base, dónde se quedó quieto, permitiéndole respirar. Anna tenía los ojos como platos, que le miraban fijamente, agarradándose fuertemente a las mangas de su camisa.

La besó de nuevo, más despacio, compensando con dulzura el dolor que le estaba haciendo.

Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente al principio, pero llegó un momento en el que se olvidó de ser bueno. Las respiraciones y gemidos de Anna tampoco le decían que le estuviera haciendo mucho daño, así que, sin separarse de ella, la cogió a peso y, con las piernas de la pelirroja envolviendo su cintura, la volvió a poner contra la pared. La antorcha cayó en un pequeño charco de agua, debido a las goteras del techo y la estancia quedó completamente a oscuras. Pero sólo el escucharla le valía y notarle la respiración en la barbilla, mientras se agarraba a su pelo... Todo eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

-Más fuerte... ¡Más fuerte!

Fue como un interruptor en su cerebro y la empezó a atacar más duramente. Pronto acabaría aquélla agonía, pronto se libraría de aquélla presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

-Hans... creo que me voy a...

-Sí... Hazlo. Córrete. Dámelo.

Continuó embistiendo hasta que la vagina de la pelirroja se contrajo, siendo bañado por un líquido caliente y viscoso, haciendo que Anna chillara en silencio, apretando el ceño. Ese grito mudo le sirvió a él de catalizador para vaciarse dentro de ella, apretándola hasta la base.

Tardaron un rato en recobrar la respiración. En la oscuridad, vio cómo Anna le miraba a él y él la miraba a ella. Era como si aquéllo que acababa de pasar entre ellos hubiese roto todo sentido de la realidad, como si ya no hubiesen fronteras.

Con cuidado de no caer, la recostó de nuevo en la mesa, poniéndose él encima. No intercambiaron palabra alguna. Ella le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y él se lo hacía a ella. Quizá, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la ambición, eso es lo que hubiese tenido con ella, pero, en vez de arrepentirse y sentirse mal, decidió disfrutar aquél momento.

* * *

**Pues eso, opinadme sin miedo. Decid lo que pensáis literalmente! **


	2. Last Night

**Hola a todos! Bueno, pues como me emociono pensando en Anna y Hans y tal xD Pues he abierto una historia para ir poniendo One Shots :) para ir subiendo lo que se me ocurra! Espero que os guste. Igualmente, sabéis que acepto y respeto las críticas negativas, siempre que sean respetuosas y eso. ****Hans y Anna es mi OTP (lo siento por Kristoff xD), respeto a los Kristtannas y Helsas y Elsannas, así que opinad con respeto, también ;)**

**Esta vez hay un lemmon muy light, porque quería basarme más en lo que siente Hans. No estoy segura de haber transmitido todo lo que quería (estoy pasando una etapa de estrés y tal) pero espero haber conseguido algo. **

**Bueno, os dejo con el oneshot! Espero que os guste :) Doy gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior lemmon ^^ GRACIAS! y los que dieron fav/follow! Un beso enorme!**

**Acepto ideas para próximos oneshots de HANSANNA! para los que quieran algo en particular ;) **

* * *

Siempre la hacía llorar y no sabía qué le molestaba más, que estuviera echándole en cara todo lo que pasó, cada vez que tenía ocasión... o verla así, tan frágil y enfadada.

-Mañana te casas, no deberías estar aquí... así.- le dijo, intentando echarla de su habitación.

Pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Lo que más deseaba era abrazarla y llorar con ella. No sabía cuándo había llegado al punto de sentirse tan culpable, porque eso que tenía en el pecho era el más puro y primitivo sentimiento de culpabilidad que había sentido en la vida.

Y siempre lo sentía cuando la veía llorar.

-Por eso me da rabia. Porque me caso mañana y, hoy, sigo llorando por ti.

-Pues deja de hacerlo.- intentaba sonar frío y antipático, lo suficiente como para enfadarla más y que se fuera de allí.

-¡No puedo! ¡No sé!- la princesa se tapó la cara con las manos. Podía notar su dolor a flor de piel. Cada lágrima, cada sollozo se le clavaban y eso era lo peor... que su sufrimiento le afectara a él, cuando se suponía que todo aquello debía resbalarle, que debía odiarla. Pero sentía justo lo contario... y se moría de rabia.

-Tendrás que aprender, no querrás que tu marido sospeche algo.- eso último lo dijo en voz baja, por si alguien rondaba por los pasillos.

-No sospechará nada porque nunca habrá nada más- le escupió esas palabras llenas de veneno. Aún lloraba pero no parecía tan indefensa, sino dura, implacable. -Es demasiado bueno, por eso me odio a mí misma estar así, por ti... HOY.- se sorbió la nariz y se apartó las lágrimas del rostro bruscamente -MAÑANA no serás nada... NADA! Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido! Ojalá... hubieses muerto cuando fuiste a capturar a mi hermana! Ojalá...

Se abalanzó sobre ella, sobre sus labios. No quería seguir escuchando todo aquello, que sin quererlo ni entenderlo, le dolía tanto. Ojalá no la hubiese conocido él. Ojalá no le hubiese parecido tan adorable en el puerto, ni tan valiente cuando no se lo pensó dos veces en salir tras su hermana. Ojalá se hubiese muerto ella, como estaba planeado, así no tendría que arrastrar ese sentimiento de culpa que le mataba y que seguía sin entender por qué lo sentía.

Anna luchaba por apartarle, pero cuanta más fuerza hacía, más la bloqueaba Hans.

-¡Te odio!- le chilló la pelirroja en su boca, mientras él la atrapaba entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

-¡Yo más!- cogió su cara entre sus manos y la zarandeó sin llegar a hacerle daño -¡Yo te odio mucho más!- Anna ya no lloraba, ni tenía el ceño fruncido, sino que le miraba como si no le conociera -¿Qué me has hecho? Se supone que debe darme igual que te cases, que te mueras... ¡Pero no! ¡Todo eso me hace daño!

-Hans...- otra vez hacía fuerza para zafarse de él, sin éxito. -Por favor, déjame ir...

La miraba a los ojos. Conocía muy bien esos ojos azules... Se había enamorado de ellos en el puerto.

Sonrió, dándose por vencido y reconociendo lo obvio. Para su asombro, Anna no intentó alejarse cuando le acarició la mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice, ni cuando se las besó, atrapando su rostro entre las manos otra vez, salado por las lágrimas.

-Mañana te dejaré ir... Hoy aún eres mía...

La volvió a besar, pero ya no en un acto desesperado de demostrar quién mandaba o quién debía sufrir más. Se atrevió a pensar que aquél era el beso más tierno que había dado nunca. Ella se abrazó a su cintura, dejándose besar, reclamándole la lengua, pegándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, sin dejar un sólo resquicio por dónde pasara el aire.

Todo se volvió un baile de lenguas, labios, brazos, dedos y pelo entre aquellas sábanas. Las respiraciones fuertes llenaban la habitación. Las velas se habían apagado hacía rato y las cortinas sólo dejaban entrar la luz azul de la Luna, que brillaba tan grande y tan blanca como la noche en que bailó con ella por primera vez, en la Coronación de Elsa.

* * *

Notó la sonrisa de Anna en su hombro, mientras hacía circulitos en el vello del pecho. Agradecía haberla conocido, agradecía que siguiera viva... agradecía haberse enamorado de ella.

-Hans...- dijo, después de un largo rato mirando a la nada -¿Qué pasará mañana?

Giró la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, que volvían a hablarle de Esperanzas, Sueños... de Amor. La besó en la frente y comenzó a enredar ese pelo tan naranja y tan suave entre sus dedos.

-Anna... lo que me importa es que me sigues queriendo hoy...

Y la habitación volvió a ser escenario de esa Historia de Amor que él mismo habría frustrado, pero que, en ese momento, estaba más viva que nunca.


	3. I hurt myself by hurting you

**JELOU!**  
**Vengo con otro oneshot Hansanna! Gracias por los reviews de los anteriores, me ayudan mucho! Y por las ideas :D De hecho, este es un poco la idea que cogí de mi Valdemar! Gracias, nena, vales oro ^^ y también a mi Sarah! Que me ha aconsejado un par de cosillas que me han ayudado :D **  
**Este capítulo es de Hans. Todo lo que siente y cómo. Espero que os guste. Sabéis que me podéis dar ideas, decirme lo que pensáis con 100% confi y todo eso :) **  
**BESOS A TODOS! Y GRACIAS! **

* * *

_I hurt myself... by hurting you... (Hurt-Christina Aguilera)_

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas y seguía sin noticias. Y eso era lo peor de todo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Leyendo? ¿Paseando? ¿Estaría durmiendo a esas horas? O quizá... Pensar que en esos momentos podía estar en los brazos de aquel... hombre. Maldito! Estaría con ella, acariciando su piel suave, su pelo, besando su cuello perfecto, escuchándola derretirse con esa voz tan infantil. Estaría sintiéndola, su calidez, sus ganas, sus... Se estiró el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho con él desde que casaron? ¿Por qué podía notar en su propia piel que podría morir de celos en cualquier momento?

Se estiró boca arriba en la cama y se concentró en el techo. Fuera había ruido. Esos marineros tan pesados con los que estaba obligado a trabajar, a cambio de seguir con vida, por orden de la Reina Elsa, siempre armaban barullo a la misma hora. Parecía que no tuvieran preocupaciones... o es que él tenía demasiadas como para pensar en fiestas a media noche.

Cuando se tapó y aplastó su cara contra la almohada, malhumorado, lo volvió a sentir. El perfume de Anna aún vivía entre las sábanas. Por lo visto, no servía de nada que cada día las frotara, hasta dolerle las manos, con jabón. Eso, o es que su subconsciente le tenía manía y se la recordaba a cada instante. Realmente, estaba harto de aquella historia... pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para no sentirse así.

Otro día nuevo. El Sol brillaba con fuerza. Se levantaba sin ganas, con los porrazos que le daban sus compañeros a la puerta "Levanta ya, Hans! Maldito vago! Mueve el culo!" y se iban carcajeando. ¿Cómo podían estar tan enérgicos después de la que armaban cada noche? ¿Cómo podía estar él tan cansado si se pasaba las horas tirado en la cama? Volvió a tirar la ropa de cama a lavar. Parecía que por la mañana, se intensificaba el olor de aquella mujer y tenía que abrir las ventanas de par en par para ventilar la habitación. El aire fresco le ponía de buen humor y le gustaba recrearse con las vistas que habían desde allí: las montañas, el mar... todo prometía ser bueno, aunque supiera, en lo más hondo de su ser, que faltaba algo.

Se arregló lo mínimo y se miró al espejo. Había llegado al punto en el que le daba igual su aspecto... y eso le sacaba de quicio. ¿Toda esa actitud por una mujer? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él! Pero esa maldita le había traicionado. La última vez que se acostó con ella, sus ojos le juraban Amor y Esperanzas, pero aún así, se casó con otro hombre en cuanto salió el Sol. Anna se las iba a pagar... en cuanto volviese a poner un pie en Arendelle. Nadie se reía de Hans en sus narices y salía airoso. ¡Nadie! Ni aún siendo la mujer que amaba... Porque la amaba como a nadie. Y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Reconocía que había cometido muchos errores, pero ¿acaso arrepentirse no era parte de la "recuperación"? ¿Por qué Anna le seguía castigando? ¿Por qué había ido a verle llorando la noche antes de su boda? ¿Por qué se acostó con él? ¿Por qué se casó con Kristoff horas después? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y mil "por qués" más! Maldita Anna y maldito puño que sentía en el pecho, estrujándole, sin dejarle respirar.

"Vaya cara tienes, tío" se rió un compañero suyo cuando fue al puerto. "No he dormido bien" respondía siempre, como un guión que se había estudiado y repetía mecánicamente, sin, ni siquiera, mirar a quién le preguntaba. Y así se pasaba los días: descargando y cargando barcos, comiendo sentado en un banco y de vuelta a las habitaciones que tenían asignadas los trabajadores. Ya ni siquiera hablaba con la gente de Arendelle, que al principio, se acercaban curiosos por saber por qué el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur trabajaba en el puerto de Arendelle, al servicio de la Reina Elsa. Los primeros días, incluso semanas, se molestaba en dar explicaciones, pero luego ya pasaba de todos. Se limitaría a su trabajo, hasta que tuviera permiso para volver a casa y no volviera a saber nada de Arendelle. Se olvidaría de todo y todos... incluso de Anna. Aquella obsesión debía terminar; no sólo por él, sino por ella, porque se vengaría y esta vez, no se sentiría mal después... si se creían que había sido cruel con lo que hizo cuando Elsa liberó sus poderes... es que no le conocían. Y ahora, le habían herido y mucho. A él. A su persona. A su Ego. Y no... nadie se libraba de eso. Su Odio pesaba más que su Amor por Anna.

O eso se hacía creer a él mismo. Ya eran dos Domingos consecutivos que se equivocaba y se presentaba en el puerto para comenzar a trabajar. "Hans ¿otra vez? Los Domingos son para dormir, hombre! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?". Ya eran dos Domingos que el jefe le cerraba la puerta en las narices.  
"¿Qué te pasa?" ¿Y él qué sabía? Sólo se dedicaba a contar los días que hacía que Anna se había casado, que se había ido, que le había engañado, traicionado... La oscuridad volvió a nublarle la vista. Intentaba que esa mirada azul que recordaba tan clara, no le doliera, pero siempre volvía a aquélla noche en la que abrió su corazón y se lo aplastaron sin miramientos... La rabia no le dejaba pensar con claridad. De verdad quería recordar a Anna como una persona a la que había herido, así podría irse de Arendelle cuando le dieran el permiso y no tendría motivos para quedarse, ni para querer hacerlo. Pero todo lo que pasó aquélla noche no podía dejarlo pasar y largarse y ya. No. El Hans sentimental se iba a terminar, porque nunca debería haber existido. "Anna... no tienes nada qué hacer" se repetía una y otra vez.

Las trompetas llenaron el aire. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado en un barco y rodeado de gente, que se acercaba al puerto. "¡Mira, mami! ¡Es la Reina!". Dirigió la mirada rápidamente a dónde señalaba el niño pequeño que pasaba por delante. Esa trenza de pelo blanco era inconfundible. Se le removieron las tripas. Si la zorra de su hermana no se hubiera puesto en medio, le habría cortado la cabeza y él sería el Rey ahora...

"¡ELSAAAAA!"

Esa voz... miró dónde lo hacía ella y la vio. Anna saludaba por la barandilla del barco que estaba llegando al puerto. Y, cómo no, si no era porque Kristoff la sujetaba por la cintura, casi cae por la borda. Porque Anna era así de torpe, entusiasta, enérgica, alegre... tan niña y mujer a la vez que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que le temblaran las piernas al verla tan sonriente y tan emocionada por volver a casa. ¿Cuántas veces se había reído así con él? Después de la nevada, sólo le regalaba lágrimas. Lágrimas amargas que se le clavaban en el pecho, con la misma fuerza con la que ese puño invisible le oprimía el corazón al ver cómo el viento hacía volar esas trenzas naranjas que tanto le gustaban.

Y el asco hacia sí mismo sólo creció. Por sentirse tan débil, tan niño, tan indefenso delante de una mujer... de una mujer de la que se había enamorado y por la que ya no podía luchar. Porque ya era tarde para ellos. Y se sentía tan asfixiado, que tenía la sensación de estar encerrado en una habitación llena de gente y nadie le oía gritar el nombre de Anna.

Aún así, con todo lo dolido que se sentía y las ideas de venganza que le llenaban el vacío de su corazón, sólo pudo sonreír al ver la cara de la Princesa. Porque aunque no fuera consciente, ese puño sólo dejaba de apretar cuando la veía feliz... aunque no fuese con él.


	4. Just like Animals

**Hoy he tenido un día tontín y quería escribir un lemmon Hansanna :D así que, más o menos, he seguido un poco con el capítulo anterior, aunque este no tenga mucho argumento XD Es sexo puro y duro y punto jajajaja!  
Espero que os guste! Besitos! **

* * *

Las manos resbalaban por culpa del sudor, patinaban en las caderas de la pelirroja.

Cada embestida la aprisionaba más contra la pared, aplastando su cara y sus pechos contra ella. Recogió todo el pelo que pudo en un puño y tiró hacia él. Anna arqueó la espalda y gimió como nunca lo había hecho. Y eso sólo hizo que se pusiera más duro dentro de ella… y volverse más animal, más violento, más primitivo. Hacía rato que su mente le había abandonado el cerebro; allí sólo existía el más primitivo de los instintos.

En cuanto supo que ese rubio picahielos con el que se había casado, se había ido a trabajar, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a su habitación. Y por más que Anna se había resistido, con esos ridículos intentos de fingir que no quería acabar como estaba ahora, no tardó mucho en tenerla lloriqueando, pidiendo más.

Pero aunque su primer impulso fue castigarla por todo lo que sentía, por haberse reído de él y haberse casado con otro, por tantas humillaciones que sentía desde que la conoció… en cuanto cruzaron las miradas, su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido y sólo quiso poseerla, enseñarle quién mandaba en su cuerpo, hacerle reconocer que era con él en quién pensaba cuando se acostaba con su marido.

Que una vez que le había probado, ya no sería de nadie más.

Le acarició la garganta con la otra mano y le soltó el pelo, para poder agarrarse otra vez a sus caderas, tan expuestas que casi le dio la risa al pensar en esos "no, por favor" que le había rogado antes.

Tenerla así, tan dispuesta, apoyada en la pared, con la melena pegada a la espalda, con los párpados apretados y la boca abierta, intentando recuperar una mínima parte del aire que gastaba a cada empujón que le daba… todo eso sólo le enloquecía más.

Notó cómo le apretó con sus paredes interiores y se quedó rígida. Se apretó el labio inferior para no gritar, pero él no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, así que le cogió un pezón y le pellizcó suave, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡HANS!

Por fin escuchó lo que quería. Deseaba que todo el Castillo… que todo Arendelle la oyera gemir así; que todo el mundo supiera que sólo él conseguía hacerla sentir de esa forma.

-Por favor… por favor…- la pelirroja se apoyó en la pared con las manos y giró la cabeza, buscando su mirada.

-No.

Salió de su interior sólo para volver a penetrarla con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo de cara. Ahora lo que rebotaba en el tabique eran su espalda y sus glúteos, que se movían al son de sus embestidas. Mucho "no", pero enseguida enroscó las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

No pesaba nada, así que no le costó mucho llevarla hasta la cama.

Anna se agarró al pelo de su nuca en cuanto empezó a mordisquearle el cuello. Hans se sentía al borde de su propio orgasmo, pero no dejaba de reprimirlo. Quería alargar ese momento todo lo posible. Quería tenerla así todo el rato que pudiese. Esa respiración entrecortada en su boca, su lengua bailando con la de ella, el sudor en las palmas de las manos, esos gemidos inocentes y apasionados en sus oídos… quería que todo eso durara y durara.

Pero Anna volvió a quedarse rígida, apretándose a él todo lo que pudo, chillando su nombre, clavando la cabeza en el colchón, arañando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos… y él no pudo controlarlo más y aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas, hasta clavarse en las de ella, rugiendo en su cuello, descargándose en su interior, embistiéndola duro hasta vaciarse del todo.

Aún seguía dentro de ella, cuando las manos de la Princesa le empezaron a acariciar el pelo. No sabía si eso le gustaba porque le parecía tierno o porque era el único momento de su encuentro con Anna en el que se sentía querido. Pero le daba igual, siempre se obligaba a disfrutar de ese instante, entra la vida y la muerte, recobrando una respiración normal, mientras sus mentes volvían a su sitio…

Ese instante en el que entrelazaban sus dedos y se sonreían.

Ese instante en el que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba enamorado de ella.


End file.
